The Marvelous Misadventures of Ozpin and Glynda
by SoloRogueStudios
Summary: Ever wonder what the lives of cryptic, mysterious people are really like? Now you can see it for yourself. The tales of Beacon's Headmaster and his Deputy Headmistress as they go through their daily lives trying to hold on to their sanity (or one them does at least). Collection of oneshots centered around Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. Please read, review, and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: A Day in the Life

**Wow, it has been a while since I've posted anything on here. I've been busy with school and video games (just got an Xbox One) so I haven't had the time. Decided I wanted to get back into writing and noticed the depressing lack of OzGlyn in the RWBY section so I decided I would make some myself. Third story I've ever written, gonna be a collection of oneshots ranging from comedy to drama (with Romance, of course), read and review and give me feedback and I hope you all enjoy it. Rated M for mature content and/or language later on down the line. **

**Also, ****Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or its characters, they all belong to Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum, Miles, Kerry, etc.**

**Edit: Decided to go back and make some minor changes based on the feedback I've been getting. Just got rid of the cumbersome looking time-breaks by writing them into the story itself. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: A Day in the Life<span>

Sunrise, the beginning of a beautiful day in the city of Vale. Few places had as privileged a view of the first rays of morning light as Beacon Academy. This early in the morning however, only the most religiously devoted of students were up to enjoy the view. Well, them and one Professor Glynda Goodwitch.

The Professor was in her office in Beacon Tower preparing to start her inevitably busy day and looking over her outfit to make sure nothing was out of place. She wore a white long-sleeved blouse tucked into a business skirt/corset with gold buttons down to the waist and lace trim at the bottom. She had black-brown stockings on with high-heeled knee boots, one of which held her weapon of choice. A black cape a gold tiara and diamonds on the outside and purple on the inside rounded out the ensemble along with a pair elliptical spectacles. She was in the middle her hair while making a fresh pot of coffee, checking the curl alongside her face before winding her blonde hair into a tight bun. She looked up at the elaborate porcelain coffee pot as it finished filling.

"Well, I guess it's time for a wakeup call." she said as she poured some coffee into a Beacon-emblem mug.

Glynda took the elevator up to the Headmaster's office, walking in to leave the coffee pot on his desk, and then took a private elevator down to his quarters which were located just below the office. She walked in to find that Professor Ozpin was already up and was inspecting his personal uniform. He wore a dark-green, almost black, suit consisting of an open jacket, dress pants, and a waistcoat over a plain green shirt. He topped it off with a green scarf with a cross-like emblem pinned to it and a pair of tinted spectacles with quirky, zigzagging arms. He adjusted his glasses and ran his hands through his tousled gray hair when he noticed his guest.

"Ah, Glynda. Good morning."

"Good morning Professor Ozpin. Your morning coffee sir." she said, handing him the mug.

"Thank you Glynda."

Ozpin gladly took a sip, savoring the sweet taste of the cream and five sugars he had Glynda mix in every morning. The Deputy Headmistress made a point to keep the coffee machine in her office lest Ozpin develop an addiction on par with that of Doctor Oobleck. The two made their way to the elevator to go start their day of running the academy they put so much effort into maintaining.

"I left the coffee pot on your desk, as usual, and I'll bring up all of the paperwork you have to fill out today."

"Thank you. Now, shall we start the morning rounds?"

"I'm afraid there's no time today, you simply have too much work to do." Glynda said, looking disheartened.

She left the green and bronze clockwork office to get what Ozpin assumed was going to be a mountain of forms and reports for him to look through. He dreaded the thought of being stuck in his office looking through them all day but found himself thinking back to what Glynda had said. The two of them did the rounds every morning. It was extremely rare for his workload to be heavy enough that they couldn't start their day with this morning walk. Ozpin's thoughts on the subject were cut off as Glynda walked back into his office carting an absolutely colossal stack of papers before levitating them onto his desk using her Semblance.

"Oh my." he said, incredulously.

"Make sure you finish all of it before you go off on any…excursions." she said sternly.

"Of course Glynda."

Glynda made her way over to the main elevator; she had to get back to her office and prepare her combat lessons for the day. Ozpin made her stop one last time.

"Glynda. Have a good day."

"You as well sir."

* * *

><p>Ozpin began to sift through the seemingly endless pile of papers. He had only gotten through about a quarter of it before letting out a heavy sigh. It was just another ordinary day and the Headmaster's mind was begging for something interesting to do, a puzzle to solve or a problem to address. Almost as if on cue a holo-screen popped up on his desk to tell him that someone was at his door.<p>

"Come in."

The door opened allowing a student to walk in, a girl who seemed to have an impeccable fashion sense. She wore a black beret and sunglasses along with a black scarf and corset over a light-brown blouse with a frilled collar. She completed the outfit with black cargo-pants, black high-heeled boots, a large belt covered in bullets, and an assortment of necklaces and chains. Her brown hair was cut short save for a long, wavy lock on the side that was dyed orange to red.

"Ah, Coco. Is there something I can help you with today?"

Coco was the leader of Team CFVY, a team of upperclassmen at Beacon. She removed her sunglasses as a sign of respect before addressing the Headmaster.

"Yes Headmaster; I would like to file a formal complaint regarding bullying, harassment, and even racism on this campus."

"Go on." Ozpin said, cocking an eyebrow at the bold accusation.

"Team CRDL has been tormenting my teammate, Velvet Scarlatina, since their arrival here at Beacon. Since Velvet is too soft-spoken and kind to deal with this situation herself, I have taken the responsibility of doing so upon myself as team leader."

"I see. I'm glad you came to me with this issue Coco, you did the right thing."

"Well…after the last time someone was messing with my team you said that I should come to you instead of handling it myself."

"Yes well, if not for Professor Goodwitch we would still be paying off the damages from that incident. Anyway, I have heard rumors and repots here and there about Team CRDL's activities but decided to let them play out. Now that a student has brought this to my attention I can no longer ignore it."

"I won't question your methods Headmaster but now that I am here I would like to see this matter resolved as quickly as possible."

"Yes of course. I shall gather Team CRDL and Miss Scarlatina." said Ozpin as he pulled his scroll out to message the students directly.

"I actually took the liberty of bringing Velvet along, she's right outside." said Coco as she headed towards the door.

About fifteen minutes later, four boys dressed in knight-style armor stood at attention in the clockwork office. The easiest way to tell them apart was by the color and style of their hair. Dove Bronzewing with his combed blonde hair, Sky Lark with his long blue hair, Russel Thrush with his green mohawk, and Cardin Winchester with his combed-back brown hair. Alongside the desk stood Coco and a girl with long brown hair and rabbit ears wearing a school uniform. The tension in the room was nearly visible until Professor Ozpin spoke up.

"Mr. Winchester, it has been brought to my attention that you and your team have been engaging in some less than flattering behavior towards your fellow students."

Cardin tried to respond. "Well I-"

"Stop. I have heard reports from multiple Professors and decided to let them deal with it in their own way. But now this behavior has persisted and has been brought to me directly, and with racist implications no less." Ozpin narrowed his eyes and dropped his voice down low. "Racism of any kind will not be tolerated at this academy Mr. Winchester, nor will persistent harassment towards other students. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes sir." Cardin said, now terrified of the man who sat in front of him.

"And the rest of you?"

"Y-yes sir." Russel, Dove, and Sky said in the same way.

"Good. Now, all of you will be serving detention for the next month with Professor Goodwitch. You are all dismissed."

Team CRDL internally cringed at the thought of serving a month of detention with Beacon's strictest staff member. They had combat class with her next and the look on Ozpin's face told them that he expected them to break the news to her themselves. Ozpin knew that Professor Goodwitch wasn't particularly fond of overseeing detention and would rather put off the earful he would receive from her for as long as possible. Coco looked at Velvet with a triumphant smile as Team CRDL filed out of the office. Coco was the last one out; she earned a nod of acknowledgement from the Headmaster in response to her silent thank you. Outside the office Coco replaced her sunglasses before turning to face Cardin.

"I went to Ozpin this time, but if you mess with my team again I'll put you in the ground." she stated coldly as she and Velvet took their leave.

Cardin looked on angrily as the elevator departed the small waiting area. He couldn't believe someone that he thought of as inferior to him had gotten their way.

"So I guess we can't mess with Faunus-girl anymore." Russel said to their leader.

"Guess not. But just because we can't mess with Faunus anymore doesn't mean we can't mess with weaklings. Besides, I never did get back at Little Miss Perfect."

"What are you saying Cardin?" asked Dove.

"I'm saying that maybe it's time we took another crack at good ol' Jauney-boy."

Cardin led the way with a devilish smirk on his face. Meanwhile, in the Headmaster's office, Ozpin got back to his paperwork. He was quite disappointed that his distraction had lasted such a short time.

_"I wonder if Glynda's day is any more interesting."_

* * *

><p>Professor Goodwitch was breaking everyone into pairs for one-on-one combat sessions when she noticed all of Team CRDL walking in late. She frowned, knowing full well the lack of effort the team was known for; still, this kind of tardiness was a new low for them. It was then that she noticed the looks on their faces, like they had something to tell her, something they didn't want to tell her.<p>

"Team CRDL, see me after class. Until then you're paired off in team order with Team JNPR." she said sternly.

The rest of class time went fairly normally. Team RWBY was at the top of the class as usual, followed closely by Team JNPR. Not surprising considering that Team JNPR had the famous Pyrrha Nikos fighting for them. What surprised her was that team leader Jaune Arc actually won his duel against Cardin. No one could deny that the blonde-haired boy had improved greatly over the past few months and Goodwitch made careful note of his progress. Class ended as quickly as it had begun for the Professor; as ordered Team CRDL stayed behind to see her after everyone else had left.

"You four had better have a good explanation for why you were late to my class."

Cardin stepped forward. "We were called to Professor Ozpin's office. We've been given a month of detention with you Professor."

"I see. I can't imagine what you four could've done to warrant such a punishment but you are to meet me back here at four o'clock sharp."

"Yes ma'am." Cardin said as his team began to file out of the auditorium. "Before I go Professor, there's something I thought I should bring to your attention."

"And what would that be?"

"Well I just couldn't help but notice how close Jaune and Pyrrha have been getting lately, what with them meeting on the roof of the dorm almost every night and all. I'd just hate to imagine what they could possibly be doing behind closed doors, considering they share a room."

Cardin turned and left the auditorium, a smug smirk spreading across his face. Glynda was left to think about what she just heard as she headed back to her office.

_"What should I do? After the beating Mr. Winchester took from Mr. Arc today I should write it off as an act of petty vengeance. Mr. Winchester is well known for bullying and harassing other students; considering his attitude, it would be a likely explanation. Still, I'm obligated to follow up on all reports and complaints that are brought to my attention. Oh what a bother this is going to be."_

Glynda reached her office and sent a message to Jaune and Pyrrha's scrolls telling them to come to her office. This was a lecture she had grown accustomed to giving to students but one that was still unpleasant for her nonetheless.

It took about fifteen minutes for the students to arrive; Jaune and Pyrrha sat awkwardly in Professor Goodwitch's office. They had changed out of their combat gear and into their school uniforms, obviously not expecting to see the Professor again for the rest of the day. Yet here they were, sitting in her office with feelings of uneasiness tying their stomachs in knots. The leader of Team JNPR exchanged worried looks with his red-haired partner. They didn't know why they had been called here but the frown on the Professor's face indicated that it couldn't have been good. Jaune eventually got sick of waiting and decided to speak up.

"Umm…excuse me Professor, why exactly did you ask us to come to your office?"

"Well Mr. Arc, if you must know, a student has brought a rather important issue to light."

"Involving us? What could we have done?" Pyrrha questioned.

"I'll get straight to the point then. It has been brought to my attention that you two are teammates, partners in fact, that are in a romantic and perhaps even intimate relationship with one another."

"W-w-what!?" they both yelled as their faces turned beet red.

"It has been reported that you two meet in secret regularly on the dormitory roof for starters."

Pyrrha tried to speak through her fluster, "N-no! It's nothing like that, w-we just-"

"Please, I don't need to hear the details. I know you may not want to hear this lecture but it is my responsibility to give it to you." Goodwitch continued as Jaune and Pyrrha sat there, mortified.

"Here at Beacon we allow even our co-ed teams to share a dorm room because we believe that sharing a residence can help improve team dynamics. We do this fully aware of the fact that intimate or even sexual relationships may develop between teammates."

Upon hearing this Jaune and Pyrrha started to sweat profusely, the heat on their faces practically turning up the temperature of the room.

"You are not the first couple to get this talk and you certainly won't be the last so I'm only going to say this once. Here at Beacon we expect every student to be responsible for their own actions. Whatever you two do behind closed doors is your personal business, just be aware that you will be expected to face any consequences your actions may bring. Understood?"

Jaune and Pyrrha simply nodded. They could neither move nor speak due to the sheer embarrassment. Professor Goodwitch continued to stare at the two of them.

"Well? You're dismissed."

Jaune and Pyrrha nodded again as they slowly got up and left. Once they got out of the office the heat began to leave their faces. Pyrrha was the first to come to.

"W-well, that was certainly an awkward meeting."

"Y-yeah."

"To think that Professor Goodwitch thought that we could've been doing…something like that."

"Yeah, talk about crazy right. It must've been Cardin trying to spite us or something. I mean, I did beat him in combat class today." said Jaune with the faux confidence he usually carried.

Pyrrha smiled lightly at his bluster. "Come on Jaune, we're already late for lunch."

"H-hey Pyrrha. S-so I was wondering, y-you wanna get some dinner later? Just the two of us?"

Pyrrha's mouth hung open before turning into a beautiful smile. "I would love to."

Back in the office, Glynda breathed an exasperated sigh. This day had been a little more eventful than she had hoped.

_"Perhaps I should check on Ozpin and see how his day is going."_

* * *

><p>Glynda tapped her scroll on the sensor and walked into Ozpin's office only to find that the Headmaster was not there. A frown came to her face when she noticed a small stack of papers that had yet to be looked over.<p>

_"Where could he have gone off to. He didn't even finish his work first like I told him to."_

She sat down in Ozpin's chair and began to look over his work. Meanwhile, on the other side of campus, Professor Ozpin was taking a leisurely stroll around the academy to get his mind off his work. As he walked, cane and coffee mug in hand, he noticed a team of students from another academy that were visiting for the Vital Festival. One team member was a blonde Monkey-Faunus with an open shirt.

_"Sun Wukong I believe his name was, a friend of Blake Belladonna's."_

The rest of the team consisted of a blue-haired boy with goggles and a red jacket, a dark-skinned boy with green hair and a long open jacket, and a red-haired girl wearing a set of clothes that looked better suited to the desert. Curious about how the students were doing at Beacon, the Headmaster decided to approach them.

"Hello there. How are you four doing on this fine afternoon?"

"Whoa, Headmaster Ozpin, hey…we're doing…good, sir." Sun replied.

"Please, there's no need for such formality, Professor will do." Ozpin said as he sat down with the team.

"So, Team SSSN is it, how are you enjoying your stay here at Beacon?"

"We've met some pretty cool people so far and the campus is great." said Neptune, the blue-haired boy.

"Sage and I haven't been here for very long but it seems nice. The people here are very friendly." replied Scarlet, the red-haired girl.

Ozpin smiled at the compliments. "Well, I'm glad you're all having a good time."

Ozpin stayed with Team SSSN for a while, hearing the stories about their various adventures in Haven Academy and imparting them with his worldly wisdom.

"And that, students, is why you should never use explosives to launch an Ursa into the air to kill a Giant Nevermore. Unless of course your name is Peter Port." Ozpin said with a chuckle.

"Wow, that's crazy. I should probably give the big guy a little more credit." said Sage.

"Well, I certainly hope you're all enjoying yourselves."

Ozpin and Team SSSN looked up to find Glynda Goodwitch standing nearby. Team SSSN internally cringed. Even though they were only visiting they all knew of Professor Goodwitch's fearsome reputation by this point.

"Ah, Glynda. Well I apologize Team SSSN but it seems I'd better be getting back now. It was nice to get to know you all."

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you Professor." said Sun as Ozpin and Glynda took their leave.

Neptune walked up to Sun. "First name basis huh? You think they're…?"

"What!? Nah!?"

Glynda took the walk back to Ozpin's office as an opportunity to catch up with the Headmaster. Despite knowing that his self-imposed break was over he was glad that he had this time to talk with the Deputy Headmistress.

"So I see you couldn't stay put and finish your work before taking one of your walks."

"Can you honestly blame me? It was an awful lot of paperwork to go through."

"I suppose not, and you did get through most of it. I filled out and organized the papers you didn't finish, they just need your signature. Make sure you look over them when we get back."

"I will, and thank you Glynda."

"And what's this about Team CRDL having a month of detention with me?"

"Bullying and racism towards another student. I trust you'll punish them accordingly."

Glynda flinched upon hearing how heinous they're actions really were. "Yes, I'll get right on that."

Ozpin decided to change the subject to a more pleasant one. "I must say it's rather nice to be able to take a walk with you like this."

"Yes, your workload was so heavy today that we couldn't do our morning rounds together like usual."

The two of them got back to Ozpin's office; Ozpin sat down and began to look over his papers while Glynda checked the time. It was almost four o'clock.

"I'd better get going sir, I have to oversee Team CRDL's detention and I have some other things to finish up as well."

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

Team CRDL had assembled in the auditorium at four sharp exactly as Professor Goodwitch had instructed. Neither of them wanted to think about what would happen if they were late by even a minute. The Professor was somewhat pleased to find the troublemakers were already waiting for her when she arrived.

"Well, it seems that the four of you can at least be punctual. Follow me, we're heading to the dining hall."

Not one member of Team CRDL dared ask what they would be doing once they got there. The walk was short but drew the attention of multiple students including a triumphant looking Coco. Some could be heard joking that Team CRDL might as well be on death row among other things.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I've brought you here." stated Professor Goodwitch as they entered the dining hall. "Dinner is at six PM; you have two hours to make sure this entire building is spotless."

Dove and Sky stared incredulously as Russel tried to protest. "Are you serious, the whole dining hall!?"

"Did I stutter? I heard why you received this detention from Professor Ozpin. This punishment seemed appropriate for what you've done. Besides, a little manual labor builds character. You will do this every night from four to six for the next month."

Professor Goodwitch supervised Team CRDL's work for the next two hours. She pointed out when they were doing something poorly and made them do it over again. After they finished, Goodwitch dismissed them to join their fellow students for dinner. Goodwitch herself went to her office to finish up some last minute work.

* * *

><p>Ozpin sat in his office working on a holographic computer integrated into his desk. He was checking up on the goings on of the world; everything from news reports, crime statistics, and reports on Grimm activity were up on the screen. He was so absorbed in his work that he didn't notice Glynda walking up to him.<p>

"I figured you would skip dinner again. Here, I brought your evening tea as well." she said, placing a plate of food and a mug of tea on his desk.

"Thank you Glynda, I appreciate it." Ozpin said while looking up with a smile.

He quickly turned back to his work, now checking the progress of various students. He skimmed over Team RWBY quickly, not needing to check his star team too thoroughly, and moved on to Team JNPR. He focused particularly on Jaune's personal growth. He was about to continue when he felt Glynda place her hands on his shoulders.

"Please don't work too late, and try to get some sleep."

Ozpin reached up and put his hand over one of hers. "Alright, I'll be finished soon. I'll eat while I work and then turn in for the night."

Glynda left the office as Ozpin turned back to his work. He started to eat the food she had brought him and could instantly tell that she had made it herself. He could tell because of the care put into making it and the fact that it was far above anything the school's cooking staff would make on a normal day. Although Ozpin was one of the few who knew it, Glynda did have a kind and caring side to her. She worried about him frequently due to his tendency to get absorbed in his responsibility to the world. He was lucky to be the only one she let her guard down for, the only one she truly went out of her way to look after. During the day it was business as usual, but in the evening the two of them shared a private life that no one else knew about.

Before he knew it Ozpin had finished his meal. As promised he finished reading his last report and then powered down his computer. He took the private lift down to his quarters and found Glynda there waiting for him. She was sitting up in his bed while reading a book. Her hair was let down, falling past her shoulders, and she was wearing a set of lavender colored pajamas with a gold star pattern.

"Oh, I see you took my advice and finished up early."

"Yes, I figured I should get some rest tonight. I see you're wearing the pajamas I got you." Ozpin said as he stepped into the bathroom to change and clean up for the night.

Glynda blushed at his comment, caught off guard by his latest deliberate attempt to fluster her. She went back to her book, smiling at Ozpin's joking nature. He emerged from the bathroom in a plain emerald-colored pajamas and joined Glynda in their bed.

"I'm glad you decided to turn in early; you've been pulling all-nighters for the past three days."

"Glynda, I know you worry about me but I need to keep track of the world and how best to defend it."

"I know that, but I wish you would take better care of yourself."

"And what about you Glynda?" Ozpin said as he began massaging her shoulders. "Who takes care of you and makes sure you don't push yourself too hard?"

"The idea is that we take care of each other." Glynda said, drawing Ozpin into a chaste kiss.

"Well, that's hardly fair. As far as I can tell you're the one who's always taking care of me."

"You've taken care of me plenty in the past. But, if you really feel that bad about it-" Glynda pulled him into a deeper kiss than before.

"You know, if we want to get any sleep tonight then we should probably stop before this goes any further."

"You're probably right." Glynda said, closing her book and removing her glasses.

Glynda laid on her side and closed her eyes, deciding that getting Ozpin to go to sleep this early was enough for her tonight. Ozpin soon followed suit, putting aside his own glasses before laying beside Glynda and wrapping his arms around her.

"Good night Glynda."

"Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was a thing. Tell me what you wanna see in the future of this story? The crew on Reddit has already given me a bunch of ideas I have lined up. What does everybody want - tragedy, food fights, smut, flashbacks? Lemme know. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Inspection

**A/N: Thank you all for the feedback and the reviews. I've gotta say, I didn't expect this story to take off like it did. It took me a lot longer to make this second chapter than I originally thought, I'll try to update as regularly as possible but I've got to deal with school while I'm working on this. I'm also working on a tribute story for Monty but that's already done on paper so it won't take too much time away from this. I'd like to have a Valentines chapter up on the day of but at this point it isn't even started and I'm not about to sacrifice quality for timing. Also, if anyone asks, the reason why this chapter starts and ends the way it does is because I'm a jerk, but in a fun way.**

**Also, special thanks to caterpillartomoko on DeviantArt who allowed me to use her artwork as a cover image for this story, here's the link: **** caterpillartomoko()deviantart()com/art/RWBY-Ozpin-and-Glynda-432566962, just replace the parentheses with periods.**** Anyway without further ado, enjoy the read. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Inspection<span>

Ozpin sat against the headboard of his bed groggily. The room was dark, illuminated only by the moonlight streaming in through the window. He looked up to see Glynda sitting on the other end of the bed and looking back at him. Her glasses were on, her hair was down, and the lavender shirt of her pajamas had to be unbuttoned because the next thing she did was slide it off her shoulders.

"Ozpin." She started to turn.

"Ozpin." She crawled towards him.

"Ozpin." She put her lips up to his ear.

"OZPIN!"

Ozpin woke up. The room was dark and Glynda Goodwitch stood before him, fully dressed in her day-clothes and with a rather frustrated look on her face. The Headmaster looked over at his nightstand and saw that the clock read five-twelve, almost an hour before he usually woke up. Glynda stared down at him disapprovingly as he noticed the coffee mug she was holding.

"Glynda, what's wrong, is there a reason you're waking me up so early?"

"W-well yes, I mean, don't tell me you've forgotten?"

"Forgotten?" Ozpin said, quirking his eyebrow.

"The inspector from the Vale Council comes today, the one the Council told you they were going to send to assess your position here."

"Ah yes; I had completely forgotten since the amount of paperwork on my desk has been growing larger every day for the past two weeks." he said as he got up from the bed.

"I wanted to make sure that your schedule would be clear for today. I honestly cannot believe you forgot all about this."

"I'm sorry Glynda, I've had a lot on my mind lately. I'd better get ready."

Ozpin changed in the bathroom before collecting his coffee from Glynda and his cane from its place next to his nightstand. The two of them took the elevator up to Ozpin's office to make sure it was presentable for the inspector, something they didn't really need to do thanks to Glynda's handiwork. Ozpin still had no idea how she managed to accomplish so much in so little time.

"Well, shall we do the morning rounds together?" asked Ozpin.

"It has been a while since you've been so busy, too long in fact. Let's go together then." Glynda said with a smile. "At least this way I'll be able to tell people to get ready for the inspector since I know you won't."

Ozpin chuckled. "Very funny."

* * *

><p>Ozpin and Glynda left Beacon Tower and headed for the library. When they got there, they checked to make sure everything was in good condition. They picked up any stray books and placed them on a cart to be put back on the shelves. The librarian walked in soon after, pleasantly surprised to find her superiors giving her a head-start on her work and to see that both were present for the first time in weeks.<p>

"Professor Goodwitch, and Professor Ozpin; it's been a while since I've seen both of you in here at once, let alone this early."

"Yes well, Glynda finally managed to pull me away from my work." joked Ozpin to the younger woman.

Goodwitch rolled her eyes. "An inspector from the Vale Council is going to be looking at the school today. Please make sure that everything is in order for his arrival."

"Yes, of course Professor." she said, adjusting her glasses and getting right to work.

Ozpin and Glynda took their leave and headed for the dining hall, planning to get some breakfast while they were there. The school's cooking staff greeted them excitedly when they arrived.

"Good morning Professors; would you like some breakfast?"

"That sounds excellent; a fried egg, sausage, bacon, and some buttered toast for me please." said Ozpin.

"Sir, don't you think that's a lot of fat and cholesterol." Glynda said as her hair practically stood on end.

"Oh come now Glynda, I can afford to indulge myself once in a while."

Professor Goodwitch frowned as she heaved a sigh. "Fine, don't blame me if you have a heart-attack." she muttered. "Scrambled egg whites and some home fries for me, minimal oil. We'll split the toast."

The cooking staff nodded, shrugging to one another at the two professor's conflicting mindsets. Breakfast was a quiet affair for them as they simply enjoyed each other's company. They made observations as they ate to make sure nothing was out of place and that everything was well cleaned. They told the staff to ensure that everything was in top shape before they headed off to the lecture halls.

The professors were all in their offices, preparing their lessons for the day. Ozpin and Goodwitch visited each of them and let them know that they would each be observed during one of their lessons today. They thanked the Headmaster for the heads-up and got back to work. Once they were done speaking with all of the professors, Ozpin and Glynda made their way to the dorms.

"Excuse me sir, I have to go remind a few problem students to be on their best behavior today, and maybe lock some of them up." Glynda said, muttering the last part under her breath.

Ozpin chuckled, knowing exactly what the more troublesome students of Beacon were in for. He was waiting patiently for Glynda's return when Team RWBY and Team JNPR, already in their school uniforms, spotted him in the hall. Ruby was the first to approach the Headmaster since she was the most comfortable speaking to him.

"What's going on Professor?"

"Ah, Ruby. There's an inspector coming today to check out the school."

"Inspector, why? Is something wrong with the school?" asked Jaune.

"No, nothing like that, just a routine inspection."

"Is there anything in particular that we should be doing?" asked Blake, the black-haired Cat-Faunus of Team RWBY.

"Not at all, just go about your day as you normally would."

"And remember that immediate disciplinary action will be taken if you put even a toe out of line today." said Professor Goodwitch as she walked back into the hallway.

The two teams visibly stiffened and their faces paled upon hearing this.

"Glynda, don't we still need to go check on the air-dock and greet the inspector when he arrives?"

"Oh right. Shall we?"

Goodwitch turned and left the hall with Ozpin following suit, leaving Teams RWBY and JNPR with a reassuring wink.

They made their way to the edge of Beacon's grounds, the air-docks eerily quiet in the morning light.

"As usual for this sort of thing I've ordered the pad shut down for the day, no one in or out except the inspector." said Glynda.

"Good. I take it he should be arriving shortly?"

"Yes, any minute now in fact."

The two of them waited until a bullhead arrived and landed on the pad in front of them. The door of the tilt-jet opened and a fairly young man walked out. He was of average build with medium-length brown hair, an almost square jaw, and a stern expression on his face. He wore a black trench coat with a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, and a business shirt with a tie. Ozpin and Goodwitch approached the man as he walked forward and extended his hand.

Ozpin shook the man's hand. "You must be the inspector from the Council, welcome to Beacon Academy. Would you like someone to take your coat?"

"Professor Ozpin, it's an honor to finally meet you, and no that won't be necessary. I'm Inspector Casey and, as you said, I'm here on orders from the Vale Council."

"Please, come with us, we'll talk in my office."

"Of course, let us begin." said Casey as he took a scroll tablet out from under his coat.

* * *

><p>It took only a short while for the three of them to make it to Beacon Tower and up to Ozpin's clockwork office. Inspector Casey looked around with a sense of intrigue as he took in the unique aesthetic Ozpin had chosen. The Headmaster poured some coffee into his mug before turning to Casey.<p>

"Would you like some coffee Inspector Casey?"

"Yes, please."

Ozpin poured a mug for the Inspector and handed it to him before sitting down at his desk.

"I'm sure you're aware, Professor Ozpin, I'm not here for pleasantries. I came here with a job to do and I intend to get started straight away."

"Straight to the point I see, an admirable quality. What exactly would you like to see while you're here?"

"I need a detailed look at all of your facilities and I will need to sit in on one class for each of your professors." said Casey, taking notes on his scroll.

"We expected as much and prepared accordingly. Shall we?" Ozpin said, getting up.

"I'm sure everything will be up to your expectations." said Professor Goodwitch tensely.

The trio made their way over to the elevator; Goodwitch gave Ozpin a worried look behind the Inspector's back. Ozpin responded with a nod, a reassuring smile, and another sip of his ever-present coffee mug.

"Professor Ozpin, if I may ask, where does that other elevator lead? I didn't see a second elevator on the way up."

"That elevator leads to my private quarters Mr. Casey."

"I see."

"Would you like to inspect that floor as well?" Ozpin asked calmly.

"No, that won't be necessary."

Professor Goodwitch was screaming and pulling her hair out internally. They had nothing to hide, she had already moved all of her things out of their shared apartment that morning, but she wished the Headmaster wouldn't be so nonchalant about it. The three of them continued to make their way down the tower, floor-by-floor, with Casey taking notes everywhere he went. The trio eventually made their way to the library where the quiet only added to the tension in the air.

"You have quite the impressive library here at Beacon." said Casey.

"Only the best for our students." said Ozpin.

"Is **that** normally permitted though."

They all looked up to find Sun Wukong and a couple of other Monkey-Faunus hanging upside-down from the second floor railing, reading or playing games on their scrolls.

"We understand that some students, namely certain types of Faunus, prefer alternative…'seating' arrangements and try to accommodate them as best as we can." said Ozpin.

Goodwitch was furious and immediately flipped all three of them over the railing and onto the second floor with a wave of her hand.

"Although I'm not quite sure how our chief disciplinarian feels about it."

I…see."

Professor Goodwitch stomped up to the second floor and berated the three students for their rambunctious behavior. Ozpin looked up at the unfolding situation with a hint of amusement.

"Professor Ozpin, I'd like to move on now if you don't mind."

"Of course. Glynda, shall we get going?"

Professor Goodwitch quickly made her way back down as the Ozpin and Casey began to take their leave. The Inspector quirked his eyebrow slightly upon hearing Ozpin address her in such a familiar way but waved it off.

"Professor, I would like to have a look at the Cross Continental Transmit Tower."

Ozpin raised his eyebrows. "Very well Inspector."

* * *

><p>The three of them entered the CCT and immediately went to the top floor. The receptionist greeted them upon their arrival. Goodwitch figured the Inspector would want to see the CCT and asked the young woman the day before to be at her desk rather than use the automated holo-greeter. Inspector Casey moved towards the central terminal.<p>

"May I?"

Professor Ozpin nodded. Casey sat at the terminal and began typing away. Ozpin looked on calmly while Goodwitch watched with worry.

"I understand that a criminal broke in here and tampered with the computers." said Casey.

"Yes, a mysterious criminal known only as 'Queen' sent someone from her organization to send us a message. She most likely wanted us to know that we are not safe from her forces anywhere." said Ozpin grimly.

"And it would seem she has proven her point, wouldn't you agree?"

Goodwitch's eyes widened before narrowing in anger. "Excuse me but how dare you imply that-"

"Glynda!" Ozpin said sternly. "You have a point Inspector, but I would like to remind you that this is a testament to the skill of our enemies not the incompetence of my institution."

Goodwitch crossed her arms. "And I'd like to remind you that it was General Ironwood who provided security for the CCT that night. If anything, he's the incompetent one."

Ozpin quirked an eyebrow at his companion's statement. Inspector Casey narrowed his eyes before simply nodding as he stood up from the desk.

"I'm done here, I'd like to sweep the rest of the tower on the way down."

Ozpin nodded before turning to Glynda with a furrowed brow. She simply rolled her eyes and followed the Inspector to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Casey took his time going through the other floors of the tower, meticulously taking notes on his scroll. Professor Goodwitch tensely kept her eyes on him at all times while Ozpin casually let him have the run of the place. When Casey turned away to speak to some of the tower employees Ozpin turned to Glynda and discretely pulled her off to the side. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. He could see the concern in them and how she was looking to him for guidance. He simply smiled and nodded, causing her to sigh in relief. She knew her stress had to have been very apparent for Ozpin to go that far for her in the middle of the day, and at the risk of drawing the public eye no less. He let her go once she had calmed down and the two of them stepped back out just in time to see Casey finish up and turn back to them.<p>

"I'm satisfied here, what's next?"

"How about we break for lunch?" said the Headmaster.

With all in agreement they headed off to the dining hall. Ozpin and Goodwitch got their lunch and sat down at a secluded table while Casey went through the kitchen, his evaluation of the cooking staff giving his hosts a chance to relax and enjoy their meal.

"I just don't understand how you can be so calm about this."

"Why wouldn't I be? We've had school inspections from the Council before."

"You know as well as I do that this is not just a routine inspection. The Council really has it out for you in light of recent events, not to mention Ironwood's involvement."

"Whatever James does is his business, it will not bring down me or this academy."

"You place too much faith in him sir; he doesn't think like you do, see the world like you do."

"That may be but-"

"FOOD FIGHT!"

They turned and saw a student across the room, standing on a table with a fruit pie plastered on his face and another in his hand. Ozpin looked on and chuckled as food started flying. Goodwitch snapped and, with a few waves of her hands, returned the airborne food and the students back to where they started. The entire room went silent as everyone took note of the fact that the Deputy Headmistress was there. They all went back to their lunch quietly as Ozpin chuckled once again. The Headmaster got up and walked over to the students that started the food fight and began chatting with them amicably. Goodwitch got back to her own meal and was joined shortly by Inspector Casey who finally got back from the kitchen.

"I see the things people say about your disciplinary skills are true Professor." He looked over at Ozpin. "Does he normally interact so closely with his students?"

"When he can find the time. He'll often take walks around the grounds before finding some students or another to sit down and chat with."

"I see." Casey made some more notes on his scroll.

Goodwitch narrowed her eyes. "What about you Inspector? You're fairly new to this line of work, someone we're unfamiliar with. You wouldn't happen to have it out for Professor Ozpin, would you?"

"No, of course not. Why would I?"

"The Council isn't exactly pleased with him right now and I know full well that this sudden inspection is not a coincidence and you seem to be doing your job **very** thoroughly for a newbie."

Casey closed his scroll. "Professor Goodwitch, I am a professional. I'm here to do a job and I will do that job to the best of my ability. I don't know what is going on between Professor Ozpin and the Council and I have a great deal of respect for the man, but I will not let either influence my report."

Goodwitch let out an exasperated sigh. "If you say so."

"You seem awfully concerned for your Headmaster's position Professor. Do you respect him that much?"

"Of course I do. Ozpin made Beacon what it is. If not for him the team-based format we have now wouldn't even exist, Hunters wouldn't even be what they are today. It would be an insult to Hunter Academies as a whole if he were removed from his position."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"Well, I'm also looking out for my job of course." she said stiffly. "I've invested quite a lot of work into this institution; it would be a shame to let it all go to waste."

Casey narrowed his eyes. "I see."

"I trust you to are getting along."

Goodwitch and Casey looked up to see Ozpin walk up and join them.

"I was just asking Professor Goodwitch what her opinion of you as headmaster is."

Ozpin quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really, well I hope she had nice things to say about me." he said jokingly.

The trio continued their lunch while discussing the more mundane aspects of the school's administration. The occasional student came by only to be shooed away Goodwitch before Ozpin immediately asked them to tell him what was on their minds. Goodwitch pinched the bridge of her nose as she attempted to keep the conversation going until the end of lunch while Casey noted how Ozpin prioritized his students over a Council inspection.

* * *

><p>"I'm looking forward to seeing Beacon's legendary teaching staff in action for the first time." said Casey as they walked towards the lecture halls.<p>

"I'm sure you will find their performance to be more than satisfactory Inspector." said Ozpin.

"I'm sure I will. So, where do we begin?"

They made their way to _Grimm Habitats and Environmental Studies_ which was taught by Professor Peach. The azure-eyed woman was dressed in black cargo-pants with pink pouches, a pink belt, and black combat boots. On top she had a pink business shirt that was only half tucked in and had the top two buttons undone. Over the shirt she wore an open black tactical vest covered in spare magazines and survival gear. Her strawberry-blonde hair was tied back in a high pony-tail save for the messy bangs in front of her forehead.

"Now class, today we will be covering territorial interactions between Creatures of Grimm and normal wildlife." she began her lesson.

Casey seemed impressed by how informative she was and how she engaged the whole class during the lesson. She was a bit of a ditzy woman but she kept the students busy and they legitimately enjoyed the class.

"As you can see, Professor Peach is one of the finest educators you can have at a Hunter Academy. She is one of Remnant's foremost experts on the Creatures of Grimm and one of the few brave enough to study them up close." explained Professor Goodwitch.

"Very impressive." responded the Inspector.

After the class had concluded, Casey talked with Peach directly and asked her some general questions about her job and about the school. When he was finished he followed Ozpin and Goodwitch to Professor Port's _Grimm Studies_ class. His eyes widened when he saw a rather large cage, the contents of which were obscured by shadows, in the center of the lecture hall. Professor Goodwitch flinched at the sight as her mind seethed with anger. She had specifically instructed Port **not** to have live Grimm in class today. Ozpin raised his eyebrows before putting on an amused smirk. The gray-haired, mustached professor walked in clad in a dark red suit with a matching cravat. The class began to fill with transfer students from other academies who were visiting for the Vytal Festival. When everyone was settled in Port began his lesson jovially.

"Today we will be reviewing how to end a battle in a single strike. As you all know, weaker Creatures of Grimm can easily be felled with but a single blow. Why, I remember a time in my youth when I-"

And so began one of Professor Port's long ramblings about his glory days as a manly paragon among Huntsmen. At this point, many students either tuned the Professor out or downright fell asleep.

"Does he always tell these long stories in class?" asked Casey.

"Unfortunately." responded Goodwitch.

"Hmm, I've always found his tales to be quite fascinating; truly good examples of what a Huntsman is capable of, even when they are just starting out and have yet to be formally trained." said Ozpin.

As Port went on with his story, the drowsy atmosphere in the room became more and more palpable. Even Professor Goodwitch had long since succumbed to the temptation of sleep and was currently resting her head on Ozpin's shoulder as she leaned against him. Ozpin pretended not to notice and focused on Port's story even as Inspector Casey also began to doze off.

"Pst, hey Sun." said Neptune. "Check out the lovebird professors. Still think they're just friends?"

Sun looked over at Ozpin and Goodwitch as the latter seemed to flinch in her sleep. "I still think you're crazy, but they do look good together."

By this point, Casey was just about sound asleep when he was suddenly awakened by a snarling roar. His eyes snapped open to see a small Ursa in the center of the room and an aqua-haired boy facing it with gun in hand. He instinctively reached for the weapon concealed in his coat but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked over and saw Ozpin shake his head calmly. Everyone in the room was awake now and watching intently, even Goodwitch who now had a few locks of hair out of place and her glasses slightly crooked.

"So Neptune," said Professor Port. "Are you ready to give us a demonstration!?"

"I'm ready." said Neptune as he converted his railgun into a glaive.

The Ursa growled.

"Kill the Ursa in a single strike!"

Neptune and the Ursa charged each other abruptly, the Ursa raising its claw to deliver a killing strike. Neptune dropped down into a back-slide before slicing the Ursa's head clean off with his electrified weapon. He propped himself up with his shoulders while still sliding before popping up off the floor and landing on his feet with a stumble.

"Well, how'd I do?"

Port brought a hand to his chin in mock contemplation. "Hmm, you're landing needs a bit of work but job well done my boy."

Neptune took a bow and returned to his seat. The class applauded and the rest of Team SSSN gave their friend pats on the back for a job well done. Ozpin smiled as Casey nodded in approval.

"Now, I on the other hand would have-" Port began but was cut off by the bell. "Oh, it seems that's all the time we have for today. Don't forget to read the assigned text and I will see you all tomorrow."

The students filed out of the room, eager to leave the boring and boisterous professor behind.

Casey turned to Ozpin seriously. "That was a bit reckless."

"Professor Port is one of the most experienced Huntsmen in the world and a wise mentor to many of our students. I assure you the students were never in any danger."

Casey gave a stern nod before walking over to Port to speak with him personally.

"That idiot, he'll be lucky if this doesn't backfire on us. I specifically told him not to bring out any Grimm today."

"I'm sure Peter knew exactly what he was doing."

"Hmph. I didn't do anything…strange while I was asleep did I?" asked Goodwitch as she fixed her hair and glasses.

"No, nothing at all." said Ozpin with a knowing smile.

Casey got back to them and they headed to _History of Remnant_ which was taught by Doctor Oobleck. The green-haired man in disheveled business attire rushed into the room and began his lesson immediately. Casey followed along as best as he could as Oobleck zipped around the room in a blur. The Professor's feet didn't really seem to move as he seemingly slid across the floor in a caffeine-fueled frenzy. The class flew by as quickly as it had begun and Professor Goodwitch had to use her semblance to stop her hyperactive coworker from leaving before Casey could talk to him. When Casey was finished, rather quicker than usual, they headed for the amphitheater for _First Year Combat_.

There was a platinum-blonde woman with sharp aquamarine eyes standing center-stage. She wore an aqua-colored suit and tie with a steel-gray blouse underneath. She seemed rather uncomfortable in the business attire but was tolerating it for the sake of professionalism. In her hand she held what appeared to be a staff that was collapsed into a wand. She spotted Professor Goodwitch walking up to her out of the eye that wasn't covered up by her hair.

"Professor Cobalt, thank you for covering for me today."

"No problem Glyn. I guess you'll be the one teaching this class?" She looked over at Ozpin and Casey. "Is that the inspector from the Council. He's kinda scary looking for someone so young."

"Yes well, he's a bit of a handful."

Goodwitch got herself settled in as a mix of local and transfer students filed into the stands.

"We'll be doing single duels today in team order. We'll start with Team RWBY pairing off with Team SSSN."

Neptune gulped as he noticed that karma and a hint of unspoken anger had made Professor Goodwitch pair him up with Yang Xiao Long, Team RWBY's most aggressive fighter. The lesson began and Inspector Casey took note of the scythe-wielding girl clad in a red cloak and a black combat-skirt. He turned to Ozpin with a questioning look.

"Isn't that girl a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Ruby Rose is a young woman of prodigious talent and unquestionable character. As such I saw fit to allow her to attend Beacon two years early."

"Do you think that's wise?"

"I think the results speak for themselves." Ozpin said, pointing out how Ruby was more than holding her own against Sun. "She has shown incredible capability as a leader and has managed to put Team RWBY at the top of their class."

"I see. I'll trust your judgment then." said Casey as Ruby won the match.

The Headmaster and the Inspector continued to observe Team RWBY and Team SSSN's duels. Scarlet and Sage gave Weiss and Blake a run for their money and just barely lost their matches. The whole class then began chattering and laughing as they watched Yang throw and pummel Neptune like a ragdoll. The duels continued without incident until Casey finally decided to ask Ozpin a question that had been on his mind for some time now.

"Professor Ozpin, I've been wondering, what exactly is your relationship with Professor Goodwitch?"

"Hmm, now why would you want to know that?"

"I'm concerned by the thought that your interaction with one another may be somewhat…less than professional."

Ozpin's eyes narrowed slightly. "I assure you that Professor Goodwitch and I operate on a purely professional level on public grounds."

"And behind closed doors?"

"Well, that would be private information. We have our personal security to consider."

Casey narrowed his own eyes. "If I had inspected your private quarters earlier, would I have found anything to make me worry?"

Ozpin smirked. "Not today, not ever. I assure you, there is nothing in our lives that interferes with our duty to Remnant."

Casey returned the smirk. "I understand."

The duo was rejoined by Professor Goodwitch once her lesson had ended. They remained in the amphitheater to observe Professor Cobalt's performance as a combat instructor before moving on to the remaining professors.

* * *

><p>They wrapped up the inspection by having dinner after Goodwitch showed off the efficiency and severity of academy detention, much to Team CRDL's chagrin. They were passing by the dorms, escorting Casey back to the air-dock, when they heard a curious clanging noise coming from the dorms.<p>

"What is that sound?" asked Casey as he made his way towards the dorms.

Ozpin and Goodwitch didn't know what to think of it and guided Casey to the roof where the sound seemed to originate from. When they arrived they found Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos in the middle of a fierce sparring session.

Goodwitch ground her teeth. "_I'm going to kill Mr. Winchester the next time I see him._" she thought.

The sparring match continued until the two partners came into a deadlock with their blades. Jaune, in an attempt to break out of the struggle, swept Pyrrha's feet and caused her to fall forward, bringing both of them to the ground. The two sweaty, panting teenagers took a moment to stare at each other and the position they were in.

"Ah-hem." Goodwitch cleared her throat.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked up and then back at each other before breaking apart and standing up, each with a furious blush on their face.

"P-Professor Goodwitch!?" stammered Jaune.

"T-this isn't, this isn't what it looks like!" said Pyrrha.

"I think it's exactly what it looks like." stated Ozpin. "As you can see Inspector, we have some students at this academy who are so determined that they train until even this late at night."

Casey ran a hand across his chin. "Very impressive, I had no idea that the students here worked so hard. I'm sure they'll make fine Hunters once they graduate."

Casey turned and went back down the stairs, Ozpin followed with a wink. Jaune and Pyrrha let out huge sighs of relief but stiffened up when Goodwitch came up to them.

"I owe you two an apology for the other day, I'm sure that conversation was very uncomfortable for you." she said sincerely. "But still, keep what I said in mind!" she snapped.

Jaune and Pyrrha went back to being beet-red.

"Well, as you were. And don't stay up to late, you need your rest." said Goodwitch as she left.

Jaune and Pyrrha fell to the floor and burst out laughing, glad that the awkward situation was finally over. As the Inspector was walking back through the halls of the dorm, he heard the bark of a dog. He and the professors turned to see Ruby and a black and white corgi standing beside them. Goodwitch was already seething internally at the sight, Casey quirked an eyebrow, and Ozpin simply sipped his evening tea.

"Umm, hi…professors. Sorry, Zwei wanted to go out for a walk."

*_bark_*

"Is that a pet?" asked Casey. "I didn't think Beacon allowed pets."

"Hey, Zwei's not just an ordinary house-pet." Ruby said, somewhat insulted. "He's a bona fide, trained Hunting Dog; he's a valuable member of Team RWBY. And he's only here 'cause my dad's away and hasn't come to pick him up yet."

Casey turned to Ozpin.

"I allowed the dog to stay based on his usefulness. I'm sure Taiyang Xiao Long knew what he was doing."

Casey sighed. "Very well."

The three of them started to leave when Casey looked back.

"And Miss Rose." Ruby looked up. "Good job standing your ground just now. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful Huntress one day."

Ruby smiled and waved as the trio walked towards the stairs.

Ozpin and Glynda finally made it to the air-dock to see the Inspector off.

"It was an honor to meet you Professor Ozpin, and you as well Professor Goodwitch. I'm happy to say that I have a good report to give to the Council."

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well Mr. Casey. I hope you will visit my academy again someday." said Ozpin, smirking.

"I'll look forward to it."

Casey boarded the bullhead, Ozpin and Goodwitch watched as it took off.

"Well, he was…interesting." said Goodwitch.

* * *

><p>Ozpin and Glynda continued their evening by returning Glynda's personal effects to their shared apartment. Everything from clothes to books to make-up. The last item to be put back was a small, black velvet box. She placed it on the dresser and left it open. She admired the contents of the box, a pair of matching gold rings, before joining Ozpin and taking out a book to read.<p>

"Thank you." she said.

"For what?"

"For earlier today, you calmed me down when the pressure was starting to get to me."

"How are you feeling now?"

"Much better now that the inspection is over. Having the Council out for our careers like this has been eating at me for a while now. Any potential replacements for us would probably be more concerned with working the Council's agenda rather than protecting the world."

"Well, all the more reason why we train our students to think freely; they're to be defenders of the world, not instruments of the government. You seemed fairly upset with James today as well."

Glynda sighed. "Can we not talk about James Ironwood in the bedroom, it'll ruin the peaceful atmosphere."

"Glynda." Ozpin said, looking up from his scroll.

"Start talking about the Good General and a battleship just might show up right outside our window to show off another abominable war machine for governments, criminals, and private security to empty their wallets purchasing."

"Glynda, why are you so angry? Tell me, what's on your mind?"

"I talked to him the night before the breach, I told him to trust you, told him he was a good person who does what he thinks is best for the people. And how does he repay us? By making you fall out of favor with the Vale Council, that's how."

"James can do as he pleases, if he really wants to bring me down it won't be that easy. Besides, you said yourself that he's only doing what he thinks is best."

"Yes but, like I said earlier, he doesn't see the world like you do."

Ozpin decided to drop the conversation at that point, he could tell Glynda was getting tired of it.

"On a lighter note," she began. "You seemed to take a shine to that inspector today."

"He seemed like a good person, maybe someone we can trust in the future. He certainly seemed trustworthy to me at least."

"You were acting far too reckless today. What if he turned out to not be so trustworthy?"

"Now Glynda, you may not believe me but I am an excellent judge of character." said Ozpin, wryly.

"Yes well…that may be true but you still made me worry, far too much in fact. I simply don't understand how you can stay so calm about everything."

"Years of practice Glynda."

"Well you could stand to act more concerned from time to time." she said, turning away.

Ozpin put his scroll away with a mischievous smile spreading across his face. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought his face next to hers.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." he whispered in her ear.

Glynda's face flushed. "W-well you…you should be sorry. I work my ass off to keep this place running and all you seem to do is sit there sipping coffee half the time." she said, breaking away from him.

Ozpin chuckled at the sight of the normally stern woman now red as a tomato. "Now now, I don't think I'm completely useless."

"You're right, you're great at causing trouble. Tell me something, I fell asleep on you in Port's class earlier didn't I?"

"You might have."

"And you did nothing about it? If Port had seen us like that I'd never hear the end of it, he'd never let me live it down."

"You looked so comfortable though." Ozpin said with a laugh.

Glynda blushed again. "Rrrr, I'm going to sleep. Face the other way." she said slamming her book shut.

Ozpin sighed and laid down facing away from Glynda who practically slammed her head into her pillow.

"Good night Glynda."

No response, little did he know that Glynda had actually laid down facing him. Ozpin suddenly found a pair of hands on his shoulders, a thigh on his hip, and...something soft pressing against his upper back. His breathing hitched and his body went stiff as a board. Glynda put a hand on his cheek to feel it burning against her fingers.

She brought her lips up to his ear and whispered, "See, I can get you flustered too."

* * *

><p>Dedicated to Monty Oum who, sadly, passed away during the time this chapter was being written. You were one of the most creative people in the world and an inspiration to all of us. The series we all love and the community that has been built off of it are all thanks to you. You will be greatly missed but will live on through RWBY and through all of your fans. Thank you for everything you've done and everything you've given us. We will keep moving forward.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you all think, feedback is always appreciated. Anyone want more pillow talk? More shenanigans as Neptune tries to prove to Sun that OzGlyn is a thing? More of Glynda's feud with Ironwood? Lemme know. I hope you all enjoyed the story and I'll do my best to continue bringing you quality content. Have a nice day. **


End file.
